hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
Timeline & Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TD text:One (TD) from:01/07/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:18/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:C1 text:Andrea (C1) from:30/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:10/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:15/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C1 text:Dorian (C1) from:19/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS text:Erin (SS) barset:break from:26/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) from:03/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) from:06/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C3 text:Horatio (C3) from:12/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) from:16/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C2 text:Jerry (C2) from:19/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:C5 text:Karen (C5) from:28/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C1 text:Lawrence (C1) barset:break from:27/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:TS text:Melissa (TS) from:07/11/2018 till:09/11/2018 color:TS text:Nestor (SS) from:13/11/2018 till:16/11/2018 color:TS text:Olga (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November Systems Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dorian Subtropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Horatio Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lawrence Tropical Storm Melissa Subtropical Storm Nestor Subtropical Storm Olga Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2025. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2026. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This is the same list used in the 2019 season, except for Horatio and Lawrence, which replaced Humberto and Lorenzo. Retirement On March 12, 2025, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fernand and Karen from their rotating naming list due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. Fernand and Karen will be replaced with Fletcher and Kathy for the 2031 season, respectively. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. See also * 2025 Pacific hurricane season * 2025 Pacific typhoon season * 2025 North Indian Ocean cyclone Season * South-West Indian Ocean cyclone seasons: 2024-25, 2025-26 * Australian region cyclone seasons: 2024-25, 2025-26 * South Pacific cyclone seasons: 2024–25, 2025–26 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC